When Things Go Wrong
by twix012
Summary: Well, well, well I didn't want to spoil it here so read the story. I hope I got the rating right.
1. Chapter 1: His confession

Hey everyone again! This story had just popped into my middle sized head just today, and know it's on Fanfiction! Well anyways I really didn't want to put the description up because I thought it would be more just reading it, more surprises that way…

But anyways, heres just a sneak peak!

Description: Numbuh 3 thought she was going to have a wonderful life with him and everything would be like a Fairy Tail, until that horrible day…

Anyways, like the others say over and over and OVER…

I do **not** own KND! Gosh!

Sooo…drum role please?

Numbuh 2: (starts drumming pencils on his knee)

Twix012: Heres the story!

123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

Numbuh 3 woke up, and realized it was her birthday! She was 12 today!

"YAY! It's my birthday, yeah Numbuh 3, it's my birthday, go Numbuh 3, go Numbuh 3!" Kuki sang as she jumped out her bed and slipped on her Rainbow Monkey slippers and twirled to the bathroom to look nice for her Birthday.

When she hopped out of the Bathroom she skipped to the kitchen for breakfast.

"La, la, la, la it's my party and I can cry if I want too, cry if want too!" she sang happily as she reached for the Rainbow Munchies cereal box and at the same time grabbed the pink bowl and a spoon and threw it on the table carefully.

As she poured the surgery cereal in her bowl, when she looked up she saw a 12 and half year old Wally peeking at her from his cereal bowl.

She suddenly blushed, "I didn't know you were here…," she said with a half smile on her face.

"Well I was, oh yeah, happy birthday…," he said looking back down at his cereal, he didn't seem too happy.

"What's wrong Numbuh 4?" she asked sitting down.

He looked at her, "I uhhh, was just thinking of next year…on my birthday…," he mumbled.

Kuki looked at him a little confused, "Why…you'll be…a-," she said and suddenly figured out what he was talking about.

"A cruddy teenager…and just look at Numbuh 5! She's already a teen, she left us! She completely forgot about us, and right know I bet she's hanging out with those stupid teenagers!" Wally snapped, he was stirring at his soggy cereal furiously.

Kuki didn't say anything, "I-feel the same way too…know that you just said that." She said looking at the Rainbow Munchies in her bowl- desperate for some milk.

"But, nevermind me…I just hate the idea that I might become one of those 'teens'." Wally cooled.

Kuki was thinking more know, she was in her own world know…

Numbuh 4 sighed, "I'll get that for you…," he mumbled noticing the pitiful look on Numbuh 3's face.

He knew Kuki wouldn't eat her cereal unless it had milk in it.

He got up and walked over to the fridge then opened it and got the milk and poured it in Kuki's bowl.

When he put it back and sat down, Kuki was already eating.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"Eh, err, your welcome…," he said blushing and started eating his cereal again, only a bit faster.

In his small brain he started planning Kuki's present…that would probably change the way she saw him. He was going to try to confess.

**Later that night after Numbuh 3's birthday party….**

"Um, Numbuh 3-Kuki…can you come with me?" Wally asked taking Kuki by the hand.

Numbuh 3 blushed bright red, "Okay Numbuh 4!" she said shyly but still cheerfully.

Wally brought Kuki to the deck (AN: You know that front of that ship you always see stuck on the Tree House? That's where he took her)

The night sky was clear and there was big old fat full moon that almost matched the stars only fatter.

"So, what did you want Numbuh 4?" Kuki said looking at him, still blushing.

"I…I…I…I…w-want to tell you…that, ever since I met you, I always wanted to tell you something…," Wally said nervously, his face was red and he had butterflies and baseballs in his stomach.

Kuki's eyes got big, "That you finally love Rainbow Monkies?" she asked.

"Err, no…it's something MUCH bigger than that…," Wally said, 5 or 3 butterflies and Baseballs disappeared from his stomach.

'_Okay mate, nothings going to get in our way know, nothings going to distract me for telling her how I feel…yeah I gotta be strong, if I don't tell her know-I'll never get the chance again!' _Numbuh 4 thought as he nervously took his hands into Kuki's.

"W-Wally?" Kuki said suddenly blushing deep red.

"I-I've…al-w-ways…to say, no that's not right…look Kuki, I'll just blurt it out okay?" he said closing his eyes blushing deeply.

Kuki held her breathe, she could tell this was something **BIG! **

"KUKI SANBAN! I L-LOVE YOU!" Wally shouted, there was echo, it seemed like the whole Cleveland had herd Wally…

Everything was quiet and still, except Wally's knees knocking together.

There he was hand in hand with Kuki, he had his eyes closed tight.

Kuki expression was blank, slowly there was a rise of excitement coming threw her.

Suddenly Wally opened his right eye-and as soon as he did that Kuki gave him the closets hug Wally ever encountered!

"I love you too! Why did it take so long Wally!" she said happily.

Wally had a lump in his throat making it so he couldn't talk, his face was know berry red.

"Ohhh, never mind! You made my day! Thank you Wally!" she said and before she left him she gave him a big kiss on the cheek and skipped to her room.

Wally stared blankly out at nothing, he slowly touched his kissed cheek and smiled.

"I did it…I finally did it…," Wally mumbled happily but was in daze and felt like he was going to faint.

He turned around and slowly walked to his room…

What a great night he had…or more like what a wonderful day he and Kuki had.

12345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

Oh! I know this seems like the perfect beginning-but just wait-it MIGHT turn into a tragedy!

Yeah anyways, review if you want!


	2. Chapter 2: Getting accepted in the TND

Getting accepted in the TND

Hey there! I'm kind of excited about this chapter, and anyways the story will all come unfolded as more chapters come.

Okay, a hint: Negative Numbuh 4 will be in a future chapter…

And he will be star villain-err, oops told too much already!

Okay…do the honors please Numbuh 5?

Numbuh 5: Sure, this girl does NOT own KND! Or the organization either!

Twix012: Aw, too bad.

Heh anyways, just so you know-this chapter is the day before Wally's 13 birthday…

Numbuh 4: What me? I don't think that's possible…

Twix012: Sure it is!

Ahem…yeah anyways here it is.

12345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

Wally woke up, he had decided to stay at his house so the could pack his personal memories of the KND before his birthday tomorrow…

"Cruddy birthdays…I hate them…I don't even want to be a teen yet…," he mumbled pulling out a box from under his bed.

"Forgetting everything…forgetting Numbuh 3…there hast to be another way." He mumbled again as he pulled all sorts of junk from under his bed he had used on missions.

He threw in a couple of pictures of Numbuh 3 in the box, his face felt hot…then suddenly a drip of water fell that had came out of his eye.

Wally's eyes were tearing up, "Grrr, no, guys don't cry!" he whined whiping his eyes roughly.

Poor Numbuh 4 quickly pushed the box away and sat on his bed and looked out the window…

He could try to run away…no, that wouldn't work…

Suddenly his mom opened his door "You have a friend Wallabee!" she said in her spunky Australian voice and walked off.

'_I hope its Kuki, please let it be her. Or somebody I know.' _Wally thought rushing out of his room and to the door.

Someone way older that looked about 14 or 16 was standing outside holding a letter.

Numbuh 4 couldn't really tell who this guy was because he was wearing a dark coat and a big hood over this person's head, so Wally couldn't see his or her eyes.

"This is for you, it's classified so don't tell a soul. You hear me?" the person said in dead serious tone of voice. Wally could tell it was a guy's voice-but who's?

Numbuh 4 took the letter and looked at the guy in a confused way.

"Don't open it till you're in a quiet and alone place." The boy said and quickly rushed off.

Wally raised his eye brows, "Who in the crud was that?" he asked himself and walked back to his room.

(AN: Okay, just so you know, I made it were Wally can magically read know. Okay? Good)

Wally looked at the letter and tried to see who it was from…but all it read on the envelope was

TO: Wallabee Beetles

FROM: TND

"Who the crud are the 'TND'?" Wally mumbled to himself and carefully opened the envelope.

He pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded, then started reading it.

Wally gasped in excitement when he was finished reading, "Know I now who the TND are! There the 'Teens Next Door'!" he whispered.

"I'm not going to forget Kuki! YES!" he yelled and threw the envelope and paper in the air for substitute confetti.

On the letter read…

'Wallabee Beetles from the KND, tomorrow you will be decommissioned-but won't forget your memories of the KND.

In other words, you have been accepted into the TND (Teens Next Door)

It is for operatives who are going to get decommissioned, but still want to fight against Adult Tyranny. It's only for the Best of the Best operatives and some of them don't get the chance to get into TND.

Please don't tell anyone, not even the ones in your Sector-keep this classified as much you can.

Sincerely-Maurice from the TND.'

"Well that raps it up." Wally said happily kicking his box back under his bed.

**The next day…**

Numbuh 4 was tooken to the Moon Base for decommissioning…but what the others didn't know, he would have to fake the decommissioning.

But few times Wally forgot about TND…but remembered as soon as he looked at Numbuh 3, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 1.

Like Maurice did, Wally sat at the table with his friends at the KND Moon base auditorium.

"Numb-Wally, were going to miss you." Kuki said, and then started sobbing.

"Yeah man, you were great." Hoagie added, he got a little teary himself.

Nigel looked down at his hands, "Me too, it was nice having you on are team while it lasted." Nigel said.

"Thanks...I had great time fighting along with you all." Wally said looking down; he had some how forced tears out of his eyes.

Then he looked up at Kuki, and then suddenly Numbuh 86 came up.

"ALRIGHT! Even though I never did like you all that much…I have to say, I'll miss you too Wally. Heres your birthday cake." She said put a small cake in front of him that had candles on it, shaped the number '13' "Ready to blow your candles out?" Nigel asked quietly.

"Yeah, ready as ever." Wally mumbled.

Wally sighed and took a look at everybody then took in a deep breath then blew out on the candles.

"Come with me." Fanny said sadly. Wally got up, and walked slowly to the decommissioning room.

Everybody in the auditorium was quiet, but Kuki was on the edge of crying her heart out.

Before Wally walked in the decommissioning room he looked back at Kuki, hoping the TND weren't lying to him.

Kuki started crying, "Don't forget me!" she sobbed.

"I won't." Wally said back, and then walked in the decommissioning room.

Suddenly there was a firmllar scream coming from Wally but he was really faking it.

Before Wally stepped out, he had to remember to act 'clueless'.

'_They think you're decommissioned…so all you have to do is act like a cruddy decommissioned operative…just thinking that creeps the crud out of me!' _Wally thought and before he knew it he was in front of the whole auditorium again.

He pulled on a confused look on his face and slid his hands in his pockets.

"Uh, does anyone have an idea when the football game starts?" he asked, it was the best thing he could come up with.

Kuki, Nigel and Hoagie both looked at each other…

Kuki got out of her chair, and sighed sadly "I'll take you."

"Okay, kid…whatever." He said walking along aside Kuki.

Kuki looked at him for second then down at her shoes '_Have you really forgotten me Wally?' _she thought to herself as she lead Wally out the door…they could hear the other kids crying.

123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

This isn't even the beginning! On the next chapter Kuki and Wally are going to be like 29 years old…I know, I know, a bit too old…but it's the last age rush ok? Thanks.

Numbuh 4: Why did I have to pretend!

Twix012: Because you were keeping TND a secret!

Numbuh 4: I still don't get it…

Twix012: See, this is why I made you a little smarter in the story!

Anyways, like I always say, 'review if you want'!


	3. Chapter 3: Warner

Warner 

Hey there! The third chapter is here! And there's going to have quite few surprises in it too. Anyways thanks for the reviews! I could practically hug them! Oh yeah...

Numbuh 2: Yeah and she doesn't own KND.

Right, and I don't- oh never mind, why don't I just start the chapter know?

123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

It had been awhile since Numbuh 4 joined the TND, and before anyone knew it, it was Kuki's 13 birthday…luckily she got to join the TND too! Then it was all the same for Hoagie and Nigel too. They had been so happy they just had to celebrate.

After a few weeks of being TND, Hoagie found out Abby had been in the TND all this time too!

It was like they were all meant to be together as team and as friends, no matter what they did or where they where-they always seemed to end right back together.

It was like they all lived up to the Friends Forever thing.

Soon years passed, and the membuhs got older…and things happened.

And today, a 29 year old Kuki was of to the hospital for expected visit…

"Don't worry, were gonna get you there in time- OWWW!" Wally said, but Kuki was squeezing his hand.

Kuki pulled Wally up to her face glaring "I don't care Wally, besides it's all you're fault were coming to the hospital!" Kuki screamed.

Abby was pushing Kuki in a wheelchair, while Wally was running beside Kuki, trying to keep her company.

Nigel and Hoagie were following…soon they all entered the hospital.

You might have guessed it; Kuki was going to give birth! (AN: Couldn't you tell?)

Soon Wally was pacing in front of the hospital doors waiting to become a dad. (AN: Sounds kind of weird doesn't it?)

"Chill out, she's not dying you know." a 30 year old Abby said (AN: She is the oldest after all! Oh well-I can get over it.)

Wally ignored her and kept pacing; he was 29 years old but his personality had never changed since he was 10.

**A bit later…**

Poor Wally was still pacing back and forth, "What is the world is taking so long!" he mumbled.

"She's having a baby Wally! And can you stop! Your leaving black marks on the floor!" barked Nigel, he was about 28 (AN: AH! I'll tell you why I'm making them this old when I'm finished with this chapter ok?)

Wally looked down at the floor, and sure enough, there were black marks on the floor.

"Err, sorry?" he said shrugging.

**Much, much, much-like the next day later…**

The doctor (AN: or nurse) came in smiling.

"Congratulations, it's a boy. Wally Beetles you are know a proud father!" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"It's a boy! I win, now where's my 15$ Abby?" a 28 year old Hoagie said grinning as he held out his hand.

"Fine," Abby mumbled taking out 15$ from her purse and slapped in Hoagie's hand.

"You BETTED on if the baby was a girl or not!" Nigel snapped.

"It's a long story, so are we going to see Wally's new kid or what?" Hoagie asked.

The nurse/ doctor nodded and lead them to Kuki's hospital room.

When they got in, they noticed two things…

1: Kuki's extremely tired face

2: a small head in a blue blanket bundle Kuki was holding.

Wally got a mixed up look on his face, he wasn't sure to laugh, cry, smile or frown.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Hoagie joked.

Abby noticed this so she frowned and knocked him in the ribs hard with her right elbow.

"Wally…come here." Kuki said sounding tired and annoyed at the same time.

So he did, "A little closer," she said. So Wally sat down beside Kuki close.

"Good…know I have something to say…," she said closing her eyes.

"Err, yeah?" Wally said nervously.

"When I get out this hospital remind me to knock the stuffing out of you!" she said glaring at him.

Wally knew she didn't mean it, since he had watched something like this on TV.

"I mean it…," Kuki snarled.

"Um, anyways-hand me my kid." Wally said nervously trying to get out of the conversation.

"You're kid! This is my kid, and this kid's name is Warner, and besides I didn't see you giving birth to him!" Kuki snapped.

Wally was quiet for a moment then raised his right eyebrow.

"You're naming him '_Warner_'? For crud's sake Kuki! Why are you naming him that?" Wally asked.

"Because, I read it means 'Guarding Warrior' and that's exactly what Warner is!" she said happily.

"Guarding Warrior huh?" Nigel mumbled.

"Yeah, it's perfect." Kuki sighed.

Then suddenly Warner's eyes popped open, everyone seem to notice his eyes were emerald green, like Wally's eyes.

"How about that Wally, kid's got your eyes." Hoagie said pointing at Warner.

"Yeah, they are sort of green aren't they?" Wally said smiling.

"And look, he's got black hair, like me!" Kuki noticed taking off Warner's little cap.

So Warner had black hair like his mother, and green eyes like his dad. From just looking at him you could defiantly tell Kuki and Wally were his parents!

**A few weeks later…**

Kuki and Wally came in there house, proud of there new child.

Kuki yawned "Well that was a long drive, I'm going to take a nap, why don't you take care of Warner." she said heading for upstairs.

"Okay, you do that…," Wally said and looked down at Warner who was sleeping in his car seat.

"Warner I can tell me and you are going to get along nicely." He said to his kid as he un-strapped him from his little baby car seat.

He picked up Warner and sat on the couch and turned on the TV with Warner supported on his lap.

Wally wanted Warner to turn out just like him, so he flipped on the wrestling channel.

Little later Wally looked down at Warner, to his surprise-Warner was laying on his little baby back starring at the TV thinking it was the most interesting thing he seen since he got his first stuffed bear from Abby!

Wally laughed and looked back at the TV screen.

What they didn't know was on the stair case starring happily down at them, noticing how Wally and Warner were almost like the same person.

She also didn't know what she would do if she ever lost Wally.

123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

You didn't expect all that did you know? Did you?

Okay like I wrote, I'm going to tell you why I made them 29!

It's just didn't want them to turn out be teenagers having a baby kind of people and besides, being there age they had enough time to get married too! That's right Wally and Kuki got married, sorry I forgot to put it in earlier.

Anyways, do you remember when I wrote that this story will have tragedy in it? Well it's going to be that and some action in the next chapter!

Oh and just so you know, the TND isn't the main thing in the story, okay?

So review if you want!


	4. Chapter 4: A Evil Surprise

A Evil Surprise from the Past!

Hiya! It's been awhile, hasn't it? Yup, you can always count on me to be random and surprising! Well, anyways this is where the positive part of the story ends and the negative story starts! Yes, the tragedy begins; I hope I don't lose the readers because the story is sort of sad. So I guess this story is WAY different from my past stories! Anyways Numbuh 1 do the honors please?

Numbuh 1: She does not own KND.

Twix012: Oh, but since I made up Warner, he's kind of mine.

Numbuh 1: Right, now get on with story!

Twix012: Perfect idea!

12345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345123451245

Kuki kissed Wally goodbye as he walked out the door to visit Hoagie in the Grand Canyon.

"I'm going to miss you, you sure you won't be long?" Kuki asked with Warner in her arms.

"Yeah, you know I will." He said smiling.

"Okay," Kuki started then looked at Warner, "Say bye to daddy, Warner!" she said waving Warner's tiny hand at Wally.

"Bye Warner." Wally laughed as he waved back and kissed his son on the head.

Soon Wally left Kuki at the house.

"I guess it's just you and me know, huh Warner?" Kuki sighed.

Warner looked up at Kuki with his green eyes that always seemed to talk for him.

It was a nice warm September morning, and the lake beside Kuki, Wally and Warner's house was shimmering.

Kuki was sitting on her couch starring blankly out the window; Warner was asleep on her lap.

It had never been this quiet around the house before, because usually Wally would have the TV on or talking on and on to Kuki or Warner. But not this morning, it was just silence.

It creeped Kuki out so much she had to open her door so she could hear the ducks at the lake laughing at her.

Again Kuki looked at her son, he was still asleep, and he had the right idea too.

**1 month later….**

Wally still hadn't come back home, he hadn't even called Kuki for the last couple of weeks know, Kuki was getting worried because he was supposed to be home know…

But Wally was Wally after all, so he probably had a good reason, so Kuki wasn't that worried.

It was a cold October day; Kuki was sitting on the couch with Warner starring at the TV since it was on.

"Let's see what's on the news Warner." Kuki said holding her baby close as she flipped the channel to the news.

After a commercial about a new fantastic toy the news woman came on.

"A few weeks ago, a man was killed after being pushed of one of ledges in the Grand Canyon by a mysterious person; we have not herd of the victim's name or personal information yet but if you have any information please call this number." The woman said as a picture of a firmllar young man's face appeared on the side of screen, it was the victim, and he had green emerald eyes, an orange T-shirt and golden blond hair.

Kuki's mouth hung wide open and her face had turned pale, her hands started shaking.

"No…why…," Kuki gasped as a tear ran down her cheek.

The news had hit Kuki like a billion ton of bricks, because the man she loved ever since she was a kid was now…gone.

Warner looked up at his crying mother and then the firmllar face on the screen, he wasn't to smart but he knew something very bad had happened so he started crying too.

"Oh why did this happen to me? Why couldn't Wally just live? It's all my fault, I should have gone with him!" Kuki sobbed along with Warner.

Suddenly someone touched Kuki's left shoulder.

Kuki jumped as her face turned from red to white.

She slowly looked behind her…

There standing close to her with an evil grin was firmllar face, he looked like Wally…no…he wasn't since he had a go-T which was also once called a 'nasty' a long time ago.

Kuki looked into this man's eyes, she could see he was angry, evil person…a very selfish person too.

"Y-you're…," Kuki began but the man cut her off.

"Don't you DARE say Negative Numbuh 4! You shall address me as The King of all Negatives, Kuki my dear." He said grinning evilly.

"How did you get here?" Kuki asked angrily.

"Why should I tell you? You'll just end up telling everyone, and that won't be good." The Negative said frowning.

Kuki was quiet for a minute, her mind was racing too much to notice The Negative eye Warner.

"And what is that nasty little, THING?" The Negative asked in a gross out tone.

"This is my SON and HE has a name!" Kuki said crossly.

"That thing is so ugly it doesn't even deserve a name!" he said frowning, oh this man might of looked like the spitting image of Wally, but he certainly wasn't him!

"BITE YOUR TOUNGUE!" Kuki gasped angrily.

Then The Negative stuck out his tongue and bit on it right in front of Kuki face!

Kuki scooted back, "Why are you here anyways?" she finally asked.

"I'm here to take you to the Nega Verse Kuki my dear, you see, I'm the King of the Nega Verse and I've gotten so lonely there, so I decided…why can't I have a Queen?" he said slyly.

"But-," Kuki gasped.

"Kuki, didn't you figure it out already? I'm the one who killed you're precious husband! Wally Beetles! The one you loved since, forever! I pushed him off that ledge and sent him straight to his grave were he belonged since he stood up to me when we were kids!" The Negative said smiling evilly as he got closer to Kuki and Warner.

"Oh no you don't!" Kuki yelled as she picked up Warner and picked up her glass lamp of the shelf.

"You really think you can hurt me?" The Negative said grinning big.

"Yeah!" Kuki said and swung the lamp at the Negative 4's head, but no luck he just ducked!

The Negative smiled evilly.

Kuki clenched her teeth together tightly and put Warner on the couch.

"How dare you kill Wally and ask me to go to the Nega Verse with you!" she screamed.

"Aw, you're beautiful when you're in pain and anger then scream at me like that. You must REALLY love me!" The Negative smiled evilly.

Kuki got so mad she charged at the Negative and tried to push him down, but instead the Negative caught her arms and kissed right on the lips! (AN: NO WAY! Oh wait, I'm writing the story, but that's how I feel)

Kuki jerked away from him in disgust, "WHAT WITH IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she screamed and whipping her mouth off.

"Nothing is wrong with me," The Negative smirked slyly as he held on to her left wrist tightly so she wouldn't get away.

"How would you know? You're obviously a psycho!" Kuki said trying to tug her arm away. The Negative just chuckled, but stop when a burst of crying was herd from the couch…couch? No, it was just Warner.

The Negative Australian frowned at the noise, "Make the son of yours shut up!" he said in irritated tone. The sounds of babies crying annoyed the Negative more than anything in the world, heck it could of even be one of his weakness-nesses!

He winced when the crying got louder, and got a little angrier when he noticed that Kuki still hadn't moved from her spot, "WELL!" he yelled, giving her a glare, he wasn't used to being listened too, since he scared a lot of people back in the Nega Verse, and they would usually did what he told them to do.

Kuki looked at him dully and pointed at her left wrist which he was still holding onto, and know, much more tightly before, but she didn't let pain show in her eyes.

The Negative glanced down at her wrist, he suddenly noticed he had been still holding on to it, he quickly let go, and felt something that he hadn't felt before…so, very, VERY, stupid! This irked him too no end, and of course it could have been a humanly mistake, but he usually never forgot stuff like holding on to someone's wrist! Was the Negative losing his smart-ness? Or was he just losing the great power and evil that he had since he was born? '_HA! Never!_' he thought, and before he knew it, the baby had stopped crying, he was know in his mother's arms.

And as the Negative was about to say something rude, there was a gasp, which was funny because it didn't come from Kuki, Warner or him…then who? So he quickly turned around, and saw a woman, he quickly recognize her… "Ah, Positive Numbuh 5, or are you just plane Abby, know?" He said with an evil grin.

"Wal-…wait! Oh, so your back, huh?" She said remembering the go-T and the Negative's evil eyes, and most of all, his terrible attitude.

"So that's what you got to say after all these years, huh? Not very smart, because see, when you last saw me, I was just a little boy, know I've gotten stronger, and much smarter, and-," the evil Aussie said but was cut off

"-and so much stupider!" Abby said, noticing Kuki putting a sleeping Warner back on the couch and sneaking up behind the Negative.

"Not really," the Aussie said as he turned around and grabbed Kuki's arm and threw her at the wall, hard, causing her to fall to the ground unconscious.

'_Damn it Kuki!_' Abby thought as she saw this happen, her eyes wide in shock…what did that Negative have in mind? "So why did you come here?" Abby asked backing up a little.

The Negative smirked, "I need a Queen you see, I've chosen Kuki, because being the King of the whole Nega Verse is kinda lonely, so, I came here to take lovely positive Kuki Sanban," he said looking down at the unconscious woman on the floor then back at Abby, "But unluckily, my positive was in the way, so I pushed him off the edge on one of the cliffs in the Grand Canyon…and well, know he's 'dead', funny isn't it? So know that he's out of the way, I can happily take Kuki to the Nega Verse and marry her, hm…and you're also welcome to come Abby," he said simply like what he said was nothing.

"Not a chance, and Abby thinks Kuki wouldn't be too happy if she was married too you, neither would I, also, what would you do about Kuki's son? Throw him in an orphanage? Or a trash bin? I hope not, you sicko!" Abby said crossing her arms.

The Negative just scoffed and eyed the clock, time was running low for him…he didn't have time to take Kuki away today, this made him angry, but he decided he would be back tomorrow…

"Anyways, listen close, I don't have anymore time, I'll be back tomorrow at…ha, anytime! And if you dare call the police or anybody, I'll kill that ugly son of Kuki's, and I mean it! So tell dear Kuki that I'll be coming for her tomorrow! GOT IT?" he said with a serious face and dead serious tone to match.

Abby just glared and nodded at the man, she couldn't take his attitude any longer, but luckily for her that he would be gone soon.

"Know I've got to be going. This has been a 'fun' little visit." The Negative simply said and stormed out of the house.

And as soon as he left, Abby rushed over to Kuki, and gently shook her shoulder.

"Girl, wake up, he left." She said in soft tone.

Kuki's eyes popped open, suddenly her eyes started watering with tears, she had been awake the whole time, and had listened to the whole conversation between Abby and that no-good Negative.

Abby gently pulled Kuki in a sitting-up position, "You don't have to hold your feelings in anymore…non of us do." She said quietly.

And with that, Kuki put her hand up to her eyes and quietly started sobbing, she remembered the picture of Wally she had seen on the screen, which made her cry harder.

Abby could feel a few tears role down her cheeks also, it was kinda hard for her to believe that the guy she known for so long had suddenly passed away, gosh, Wally had been like a brother to her…and a husband to Kuki.

123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

So sad! I should punish myself for writing such an upsetting chapter! No, wait! I'll punish Negative Numbuh 4! YES! Everyone join in! Ha, ha!

Anyways, review if you feel like it! Also I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, um, I sort of forgot…uh-heh…about…it! So this long chapter made up for it!


	5. Chapter 5: It's all about the entrance

It's all about the entrance! 

Hi there! Sorry I haven't been around to update and I realize people like this story, but it's updated now, so no worries!

Numbuh 4: Who's worried? Because I'm not!

Twix012: Gosh, weres you're sympathy?

Numbuh 4: No…

Twix012: Do you even know what that means?

Numbuh 4: No.

Twix012: Cute, anyways I do not own a thing of KND, and onward to the story!

1234512345123451234512345123451234512345

Kuki sat on her couch, she knew there was no running away from that Evil Australian, but she was going to try to fight back as much as she could, but just incase, she packed up her luggage bag and important things to bring for Warren.

Abby hadn't left Kuki's house yet, she wasn't going to let her best friend be treated this way, not ever, so she was going to fight along side of Kuki and heck, if Kuki was going to be dragged to the Negative World, Abby was going to be dragged too!

She came over to Kuki and handed her some warm tea, and sat down next to her, then flipped on the TV.

"Thanks Abby, for all you're doing…I really appreciate it." Kuki said in calm tone and sipped her tea some, and it was funny, every time Kuki would get mad or upset, Wally (the positive one) would always make the same brand tea and give some to her, sit close and try to talk, but he wasn't here…but again, it still felt like he was alive and well.

"No problem girl," Abby said quietly and flipped the channels until she found soap opera to watch, it was always nice to watch people go threw there own problems once in awhile.

Kuki looked concernedly down on the floor, Warren was asleep on a warm covers…and she so wanted to scoop him up in her arms and never let her little baby go, but he looked so peaceful in his sleep, and she didn't want to disturb him, so she let him be for know,

Abby noticed this, "Don't worry, nothing will happen to him," she said smiling.

'_But how can she be so sure?'_ Kuki thought sadly.

Soon enough there was a long silence, as if a big crowd of fans were praying and crying softly as they sat around a diseased celebrity…except the silence was a little different in some terms.

Abby was flipping around the channels then suddenly she stopped at the News channel, seeing this made Kuki's heart crack and made her stomach lurch, because they were showing Wally's face on the screen once again, except…something was different… but as they were about to say anything, the power cut off.

"Oh lord," Kuki jumped and held onto of Abby's arm.

Suddenly the two women heard a slow creek coming from the front door…some one was coming in…

"Sounds like you know is finally here," Abby whispered…

Then, in a sinister and evil voice, the man spoke, "Kuki…? Is Abby here? I saw her car and well…it's me, Nigel!"

Kuki blinked and handed Warner to Abby, got up and ran to Nigel, almost falling too, and then hugged the Bald British man, "You scared my heart out Nigel! Can't you pick a better entrance!" she said looking at him in the face, "Well it was storming out there, didn't you hear it?" he asked.

Kuki blinked, "No, I actually didn't…," then she turned to Abby, who had gotten up too to see what was up, "Did you hear anything?" Kuki asked, Abby simply shook her head then spoke up "I guess we were too busy watching re-runs and scared out of are wits,"

Nigel sighed disappointingly, by remembering how brave Sector V used to be… then his brain sparked from the next memory and his eyes saddened

"Oh yeah, I came over to see how you were…you know, about Wally's depart," he said with soft tone.

To his surprise, Kuki smiled cheerfully, "Don't worry, he may be gone, but he's still in my heart,"

There was a short hear warming silence between the three, then Abby asked

"So Nigel, how did you get in? I know you don't have a key to this house,"

"I know, but it's funny, the door was wide open…," Nigel said a matter-of-factly

"But… I locked the door after Wally's Negative left…how…," Kuki said then her eyes went big "Oh no…," she gasped

A bell ringed in Nigel's mind as he remembered the words 'Wally's Negative,' '_so, the Negative finally came back…,' _he thought and asked "So, what's he been doing?"

Suddenly like a brick breaking threw ice, a firmllar voice spoke behind Nigel

"Oh, I've been doing very many bad things lately,"

Nigel gasped and spun around, there stood the evil Negative holding Kuki and the baby's luggage bags in his hands "Ready to go my dear Kuki?" he asked with a grim grin.

123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

Cliffhanger! Sorry, I just love suspense though, and oh my, this chapter was truly fun to write, anyhow, review if you feel like it!

P.S. sorry it's sooo short!


End file.
